


Not the Little Mermaid

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Astrotrain and Blitzwing have been engaging with an element of human culture, Vortex is an aft, and Brawl is outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Little Mermaid

“Tanks,” Blitzwing commented. “They shouldn’t be able to swim.”

Astrotrain shrugged. “You should know.”

Outside one of the Nemesis's larger windows, and against all natural laws, Brawl trod water.

“Not exactly the Little Mermaid, is he?”

“I dunno,” Blitzwing replied. “At least he’s upright. And there’s all the fish keep swimming round him. All he needs is one of them singing crab things.”

“Maybe he’s got extra thrusters or something?” Astrotrain said. “Underwater thrusters?” But even he didn’t sound convinced. “How’d he get out there anyway?”

Blitzwing gave him a look. “Do you really need to ask?” He pointed behind them, to where Vortex lay on his front over a table, snickering softly to himself. An empty high grade cube dangled from one hand, the keycard for the emergency evacuation chute was clasped in the other.

Astrotrain looked from Vortex to Brawl – who had started waving at them – and back to Vortex.

“Oh.”


End file.
